User blog:JoshQuest1/What AI's are which?
My theory is, starting from Delta and going clockwise: Delta, Omega, ?, Tex, ?, ?, Gamma *Lambda, Status Unknown (part of The Meta's symbol) *Xi, Status Unknown (part of The Meta's symbol) *Tau, Status Unknown (part of The Meta's symbol) *Theta given to Freelancer Agent North, Attribute: Unknown. Salvaged by the Meta, presumed destroyed by the EMP *Sigma given to Freelancer Agent Maine, Attribute: Creativity, presumed destroyed by the EMP We know that the 3 "?" have to go to 3 of these 5 AI's. Well, we don't "know" but we are assuming so. We know about Delta so that one was a pretty easy guess, but how did I come up with the others? Well if you remember Omega/O'Mally is the rage. Therefore I see fit to say it is the flaming AI. The next guess for me is Beta. You may be asking "Who's Beta? When have we come across this AI?". Beta was briefly mentioned in one of the explanations of the AI. Also, you remember how Gamma is Gary and Omega is O'Mally? Because the AI combined the name of it and it's partner. Now normally they don't combine the codename, but what if they did. Maine, Beta, what do you get with those two? Meta. And why I think that one is the Beta is because it looks the closest to Church/Alpha. Beta would be #2 on a list that has Alpha as #1. So it just makes sense that they resemble each other. Now Gamma, is a tricky one. Also, he's just a complete guess. He is the deceit, so to me it looked like the cloaked one would be the deceit. Well those are my theories please leave your theories/comments below. Edit: Ok, its been a while since I updated this, but I guess its time to make an edit. But I'll leave those up there for historical purposes. 7 AI's total there #Gamma/Gary from Freelancer Wyoming #Delta from Caboose #Theta from Freelancer North Dakota #Omega/O'Malley from Freelancer Texas #Sigma was Agent Maine's original AI. #The original Tex A.I. #1 Unknown A.I. he stole from other Freelancers We know what some look like. Starting clockwise from delta. Delta, ?, ?, Omega, ?, ?, Tex The rest we have to guess. My new guess is Delta, Theta, Gamma, Omega, Lambada, Sigma, Tex Delta: Easy Theta: If you look on wikipedia you'll see that Theta is a sign of death."...Theta was used as a warning symbol of death..." What conveys death? Fire. Plus, it doesn't help we don't know what his trait was. It could be pain (not memory of pain, just pain.) or it could be something else. Just theories Gamma: He's in the back and kinda opeque. I would say this says deception to me. Omega: You all say, we've seen him from season 2. So, I'm putting that one. It makes sense, yes. Lambada: Tricky. Why I decided this one out of Xi, Lambada, and Tau?Lambda was used as a shield pattern by the Spartan Army. This stood for Lakedaimon, the name of the region of Sparta. Spartan Army. Spartan Army. I found my reasons. For which one he was? In the physics of electric fields, lambda sometimes indicates the linear charge density of a uniform line of electric charge (measured in coulombs per meter). He looked electricy. Sigma: He was the only one left, and he looked all creative and stuff. Tex: Simple. The only black one. And its already given to us pretty much. Category:Blog posts